Talk:Kikyō Kushida/@comment-2402:800:631C:E7CE:D520:89FE:6CE2:BE28-20190913154724
She's my favourite character from the beginning. Maybe because she reminds me of myself and everyone around or not around. She's just so real as a humanbeing. Nope, she isn't a bitch, the way she dared Ayanokoji showed that she can be merciless which is opposite from her usual tenderness. The way she treats well to everyone isn't fake, too. While the MC seems to treat people morally at the right time only to use them as tools, Kushida treats every people morally everyrtime only to together enjoying happy time. While Horita hurts everyone by her words and attitude and want to receive their thankful and respecting attitude when she rarely helps them and only regconize the MC because he is smarter than her. I feel Kushida really impressive and inspirational. Someone easily turns to hate her saying that she is faking moral. Watching anime and reading light novel, I appreciate her a lot as a character. She is a deep character that also questions me alot about Moral and Fake Moral, can a person has both at the same time? The answer of many big question implied in her storyline. Sometimes, we know what is right-wrong, should-should not, we know that we should do the right thing but for specific emotional reasons, our inner just wasn't really willing to. Her hidden side is nothing but the place she conflicts with herself, the place where she holds all negative thought that she cannot frankly show to other people. I saw myself in her, sometimes I cannot really congrat my opponents or friends and I has to swallow down pretending to be nice. Sometimes, somebody bother me and I feel uncomfortable but I have to pretend to has a big heart, not to be regconized as angel but I don't want to hurt anyone by my bad words. Kushida is type of that. Fake moral is a big step of human development. although it's just a temporary solution, but it gives us more time to think about it later, to frankly speaking to ourselves, to more considering and learning from that. Kushida is moral in type of really well educated and self-regconition, she does moral things to almost anyone even strangers not require to gain back benefits. She hates Horikita mostly because being hate by her first and I don't think she really hates Ayano, she rather has feeling for him but didn't admit it, but anyway, she treats them much more than well. Her only weakness as she thought is that hidden side, while in my eyes it's normal to have multi-feelings at the same times. And it's nothing wrong to choose the most positive reaction to show off. Just because she sometimes, when there are no one around, she talked to herself and release all her stress stuck in heart, scold at someone who treated her badly before, just only to relax not to harm anyone, it may be surprising when the MC first witnessed that scence, but it wasn't deserved to be criticized at all. They can call them fake moral, 2 faces, but this girl hurts no one at all and bring happiness to people around, her kindness and credulity is real for all series that never be questioned by even the MC. She is the best and inspirational character. I hope she has more performance because wow this girl is amazing. And somehow I think MC should better choose her because she is a pure and raw characteristic and good human being